Kazuya's Bizarre Adventures: Frozen World
by raidouXVI
Summary: A promise has been made. He has chosen his path. Now that he has stepped foot in West Genetics, Kazuya Aoi goes on to pursue the promise he made with his late sister: To free humanity from the terror of Novas and bring back peace. However, such path will be riddled by obstacles, like the Novas themselves, the other Pandoras, and...Stand Users. Let the Bizarre maze of life begin!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Freezing series, or JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, as they belong to their respective owners…**_

* * *

 _Nova…_

 _Beings from another dimension, who, by the time it first appeared, has begun its attack on mankind, attempting to put an end to them, without any reason behind it, nor did they attempt to communicate, nor warn humanity. Eventually, the results were devastating, especially on humanity's side. However, humans, by the power of their own tenacity and undying determination, found a way to fight against the giant, extra-dimensional foes that have been destroying them for a long time. That way to fight is called the Pandora Project, which gave birth to humanity's protectors, the Pandora and their partner in combat, the Limiters._

 _However, even when humanity has finally acquired its new weapon against the impending invasion, the losses on their part only decreased by a little, despite the amazing progress they made. With every single Nova they take down, the number of Pandoras and Limiters lost would reach about at least twenties, if not hundreds in a single fight. But even then, humanity continues to struggle, unwilling to give up their home world, even if it takes sacrifices. For the sake of freedom and peace, humanity is willing to stake everything…_

* * *

 _The loud sound of an alarm clock rang throughout the room, waking up its only occupant, who then proceeds to punch off the alarm clock, sending it flying to the wall, and shutting it up as it fell on the floor. The occupant, namely a young boy, groans as he sits up on his futon. He is fifteen years of age, with golden eyes and neck-length soft blond hair that's spiky at the tips. The tips of the right side of his bangs are dyed black, giving him that delinquent look._

 _Apparently, no matter how long has he been using an alarm clock, he will never get used to it, as it is the most irritating sound he will ever remember, especially on Monday mornings._

"Ugh…It's morning? Well…who cares? Five more minutes should be okay…Wait, what date is it again today?" The boy scratches his head, before forcing himself to look at the calendar at the side of his futon, his eyesight catching a number encircled in the calendar. His golden eyes twitched, and he then proceeds to hurriedly grab his phone below his pillow, and checked today's date and time. His jaw dropped as he hits a realization…

"Oh crap! Today is the day I'm moving to West Genetics! I'm supposed to leave at 7:30, and right now, its…" The boy looks at the alarm clock at the side of the room, and picks it up. His jaw dropped as he saw the time, complete with wide eyes and going pale.

"Oh crap…It's 6:49! I'd better hurry this up!" The boy springs from his futon as soon as those words popped out of his mouth. Grabbing the nearby towel which was readied near the futon, the boy runs for the bathroom, and hurriedly takes his shower with the speed of a student that got attacked by LBM in the middle of a national exam. Within the span of 7 minutes, the boy finishes his bath, dries himself up, and proceeds to the cabinet in the room. From inside, he takes out the set of West Genetics uniform, which was sent to him by his grandfather the day before. However, unlike the common uniform, the boy's uniform is a modified one, based on his own instructions and tastes.

Apparently, the modifications are a number of metallic, golden emblems. On the left of his collar he wears a modified anchor, and on his right a row of two small hearts. Pinning his open jacket to his chest on his right is a peace sign, and on the left is a golden gear.

As soon he is done with wearing the uniform, he quickly grabs the bags that he has readied for transfer at the West Genetics, filled with everything that he needs. He quickly bolts out of the door of his room, keys in hand. He then proceeds to get out of his house, and locks it with a slightly nostalgic, saddened look on his face, before sighing.

"Looks like I won't be coming home here for quite a long time, huh? Well, even though gramps is going to send a housekeeper, I'm still gonna miss this place…" The boy softly touches the main door of the house, before pocketing the keys and turning his back, and sees a black colored automobile waiting, with a woman in a black suit coming out of it, and approaching the blond haired boy.

"Excuse me, but are you Aoi Kazuya?" The woman in the suit asks, prompting the blond haired boy named Kazuya to nod and answer in a carefree tone.

"Yup, the one and only."

Kazuya couldn't help but be surprised. Are all the Genetics schools this…rich? Anyone one with these services would obviously feel like a VIP. However, as much as he would love to spend all day musing about it, Kazuya decided to hurry, excited about what he'll see and experience at his new school, though, technically, he won't be doing any schoolboy thing there anytime soon, as it was a military school, dedicated to the protection of mankind rather than teaching someone on how to be an engineer.

"Then, allow me to introduce myself as well. My name is Tachibana Ayaka, a staff member of the security department of West Genetics, as well as your escort en route to the school. Please proceed to the car. And allow me to handle your bags as well." The woman who calls herself Ayaka offers. However, Kazuya simply shakes his head.

"Nah, I can carry these bags, no worries. But, could you open the rear storage of the car for me? I'll take care of the rest." Kazuya replies. Ayaka simply nods, before proceeding to the black car's rear storage, and opens it, before beckoning Kazuya over to place his things.

"Please feel free to place your things inside. I shall carry them for you at the Genetics after we arrive. But for now, do what you need to do and proceed to the back seat after." Ayaka says, before bowing and heading for the car's front seat. Meanwhile, Kazuya did as instructed, placing his things inside the rear storage before closing it, and heads inside the back seat of the car, closing the car's door after doing so. The car's driver then starts up the car after that, and begins the drive towards the West Genetic's general direction, which would take at least an hour and a half…

" _Kazuha onee-chan…I'm finally heading for West Genetics, as I promised! Watch over me, alright?_ " Kazuya thought, looking at the environment that was visible from the car's window. He couldn't believe it; Not only he passed the Stigmata compatibility test, the results also said that the compatibility rate is high, and the headmistress seems pleased about it that she allowed Kazuya to transfer in the middle of the semester…

However, Kazuya remembered one thing. The one thing that his grandfather told him to never to reveal to anyone. Something that, according to Kazuya's grandfather, he must use carefully, and must be kept away from the eyes of the people, his future classmates, and most especially, the government. What is this secret?

It's something that Kazuya was born with. An ability that has existed ever since humanity's dawn. An ability since long had been forgotten. An ability now rare amongst the living humans of the world…

…The ability known as a 「Stand!」

* * *

 _A Stand…_

 _The manifestation of an individual's innate "fighting spirit" and represents, to an extent, the individual's psyche. The vision of one's soul. The power that can be used to protect or destroy. A power that humanity once used to protect itself, but, was forgotten in the eternal flow of the sands of time. Only a chosen few have access to this power. Had most of humanity not forgotten this power, would they have been able to fully fight against the monstrous beings known as the Nova?_

 _Kazuya has yet to know. Will he and his stand be able to withstand and eliminate the threat to humanity? Or will things end up against humanity once more, even with the power of Pandora's and Stands?_

 _Kazuya isn't exactly eager to know either, and yet, he doesn't have a choice…_

 _He will have to try._

 _For the sake of the promise._

 _The promise he made with his sister before her demise. Before Kazuha…_

… _Never returned home that day…_

* * *

 _An hour later, just outside the gates of West Genetics…_

"Alright. We're here, Aoi-san. Please feel free proceed to the front gates and meet your tour guide. I will take your luggage to the dorm rooms myself." Ayaka instructs, prompting Kazuya to politely do as told. Knowing that Ayaka can be trusted due to being a school staff member, Kazuya leaves his baggage, and proceeds to enter the front gates. However, there was no one around. Kazuya looked around some more, and still, found no one. Being the type of person who does not wait, he proceeds inside the gate, and enters the main courtyard of West Genetics, surrounded by two tall buildings, and a wall at the left side…

 _ ***BOOM!***_

A loud explosion quickly demolishes the said wall from the left, causing rubble and dust to fly all over, complete with some female students, carrying weapons, flying from all over it. Kazuya was surprised by the occurrence, almost getting hit by one female body flying his way, and he would've gotten crashed on was it not for his timely roll to the side!

"What the hell?! Are these ladies…Pandoras?" Observing the appearances, the uniform, and the weapons of the female students, Kazuya concluded that they are some of the school's Pandoras. What in the world could be happening in this school for such students to be in such a battered condition? An attack by a Nova?! Kazuya steels himself for a fight, as a figure appears from the fading dusts flying all over!

The dust finally settles, showing the true form of the figure from earlier. She is a young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. In Kazuya's eyes, something else was being seen instead. It was…

"…Kazuha onee-chan?!" Kazuya's eyes went teary at the sight as he shouted, causing the blonde haired Pandora to turn her eyesight towards Kazuya. She had a look of surprise and confusion as she saw Kazuya's expression, and couldn't help but think about what is wrong with the blond boy. Did she accidentally hurt him somewhere? The blond haired Pandora thought. However, she gets another surge of surprise as the Kazuya suddenly starts running towards her, with a frantic expression!

"Watch out!" Kazuya screamed, tackling the confused blond haired Pandora. However, her confusion was suddenly erased when she saw four pointed weights connected to corresponding chains flying just right above Kazuya's back, realizing that the blond boy has just saved her from certain defeat!

"Tch! Damn it, blondie! What did you do that for?! Are you her limiter or something?!" The voice of a girl shook Kazuya from his frantic action, and caused him to look for the source of it.

It is a girl with long burgundy red-colored hair, which dons two large pigtails, curled at the tips and tied off at the top with blue ribbons. She also has a pair of dark purple eyes. Her clothes consisted of the West Genetic's regular Volt texture uniform. Four chains with pointed weighs seems to be attached to her back. Kazuya felt unpleasant intent coming from the red headed-girl, whose face sported a scowl.

"Could you move out of the way already?! I'm pretty sure that limiters are not supposed to be jumping in Carnivals, so move that ass away, or else I'm giving that stupid looking delinquent hairdo of yours a good trimming with chains!" The red-headed girl threatened, aiming to whisk Kazuya away from her and her target. However, the result was not what she intended…

 _-Music Cue: "Golden Spirit" from JoJo's Bizarre Adventures: All Star Battle-_

Kazuya felt something happen inside him. He felt something _snapped._ Something he called patience and self-control. With eyes burning full of hatred, Kazuya stands up and faces the red-headed girl, leaving the blond Pandora on the ground. With an unpleasant tone of voice akin to growling, Kazuya asks the red-headed Pandora in front of him, approaching till she was at least within five meters from him…

"I don't really care about whatever you were doing, or what you wanted. But can you tell me something?" Rage was already burning inside Kazuya, overcoming the sense of dread that emanated from earlier, "…Pandora-san, what the hell did you just say about my hair?!"

"Oh, acting all brave now?! How dare you, you damn freshman! I just said that I will trim that stupid looki-"

"You're a military student trained for war, right? So that means…You can **take a lot of pain, right?** 「 **The World!** 」" Bright golden light bursts from all around Kazuya's body as he screamed, followed by the emergence of a large, humanoid Stand from the said light. It is tall and has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front.

It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shaped plates. On its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toes.

Despite it floating freely behind Kazuya, it appears that the red-headed Pandora can't see the Stand.

This Stand goes by the name of 「 **The World** 」, its name inspired by Kazuya's short time curiosity about Tarot cards, thinking that it was cool to name his Stand like that. Now ready for battle, 「 **The World** 」 charges towards the red-headed Pandora rather quickly, and thanks to the short distance between Kazuya and the Pandora, a move done in advance to ensure an accurate hit by Kazuya, 「 **The World** 」 now has the latter in its range, and proceeds to land a barrage of fists, with the speed that's as three times faster than the firing speed of a fast sub-machine gun!

Before she could understand whatever the blond boy just screamed earlier, the red-headed girl felt a fist…No, it was a lot of fists, invisible ones at that, punching powerfully all around her body, with the speed that they're hitting her felt like they landed repeatedly… _at the same time!_

For the Pandora, it may be invisible to the eyesight, but for a stand user, they will be able to see a large humanoid stand, known as 「 **The World** 」, pummeling down a protector of humanity, who made the mistake of insulting someone's hairstyle.

" _ **MUDA MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAAA! MUDAAAA!**_ " 「 **The World** 」 shouted as it kept on punching the Pandora repeatedly, with the fists not stopping even for a split second.

The rapid punches continued for about ten more seconds, before the red-headed girl felt them stop, only to then experience the pain of a single powerful straight landing at her abdomen, sending her crashing through the ground, far enough for Kazuya to be able to plan out an escape before she can go back up!

As soon as the red-headed Pandora was out of sight, Kazuya finally calmed down, his rational thinking now making its return with a realization from Kazuya that he did something very, _very wrong._

" _Oh, shit, I let my temper take over me again! Was there anyone else who saw that?! Wait, they can't seem to see the Stands, but…"_ Kazuya thought with panic, and takes a careful look around, and saw no one. He was about to sigh in relief, when he remembered a certain tid bit…And looks back, seeing the blond haired Pandora he left earlier, with a shocked look on her face. Meanwhile, Kazuya's face had the look of horror, the same look the youth would make when their mother finds their porn stash of hentai doujinshis.

"What…what was that?! Did something happen?!" The blond haired Pandora asked, only for Kazuya to slowly turn his back, and ready himself …and ran! With the evidence that the Pandora's really can't see Stands and having no reason to stay, Kazuya decides to skedaddle serenely!

"Huh? Wait!" The blond Pandora tried to call out, only for it to fall unto deep ears. Seeing that it is no use, the Pandora did not resume calling out. After all, she could just…thank that strange boy later, since…

…She still has a Carnival to finish!

 _-Music Fades-_

* * *

"Hah, hah, hah…I made it…" Kazuya panted, now sitting on the side of a fountain, found somewhere in the middle of the main campus itself. As for how he got there, well…Apparently, running faster than a matador on steroids really will make you feel that directions don't matter, as long as you can run in it.

Now that he's away from the battlefield, what was he supposed to do? Kazuya pondered. And then, he remembered, that he was supposed to look for a tour guide of the school. Having no choice, despite being tired, Kazuya stood up, and decided to look for the said tour guide. However, before he could leave the fountain, a voice calls out to him…

"Uhm, excuse me, but are you Aoi Kazuya?"

Kazuya's attention was taken by the by voice, causing him to look for the source. What he found are two teenage female students, walking towards him with a friendly expression. One of them is a girl with closed eyes, brown hair, and an unfading smile on her face, which somewhat unnerved Kazuya. It was as if the girl's face was a mask, with something…hidden and evil inside. His instincts told him to be wary, as if wanting him to think of the brown haired girl as a walking landmine of sorts.

Meanwhile, the other girl seemed to show a rather shy disposition, standing with a kind expression on her face. She has gray eyes, and a long, black hair that reached down her waist. From how she looked, it felt like she's some sort of right hand person to the brown haired person she's with.

"Yes, I am. And who might you ladies be?" Kazuya asks, with a friendly tone, as if talking with ordinary school girls his age. However, deep inside, he still distrusts them, especially the brown haired girl with an unfading smile, which, at any rate, is just really creeping Kazuya out.

"Ah, thank goodness we found you! My name is Chiffon Fairchild, the Student Council President of West Genetics, but please feel free to just call me Chiffon-sempai. This cute girl here beside me is Ticy Phenyl, the Vice President, and my dear henchma-err, I mean, best friend! Nice to meet you, Aoi-san!" The brown haired girl named Chiffon says with a cheery voice, somewhat unbefitting the image Kazuya had of her earlier. Meanwhile, the girl beside her, the one named Ticy, had a surprised look on her face, before attempting to retort at her friend's words. Kazuya just stared at their antics, still a little cautious of the Student Council President.

"Chiffon-san, I told you so many times, I am the Vice President, not your henchman! And nice to meet you, Aoi-san. And please, call me Ticy-sempai as well." Ticy replies, before scolding Chiffon about the introductions she made earlier, with a tone of voice that sounds like a mix of embarrassment and stern scolding. Kazuya was starting to doubt them in terms of seriousness, but then quickly remembers that the two girls in front of him are Pandoras, and the fact that the two of them are the President and Vice President of a Military School would mean that they are pretty powerful. Kazuya made a mental note to not forget that.

"…Nice to meet you as well, Chiffon-sempai, and Ticy-sempai, but, uhh, what do you guys need me for again?" Kazuya asks, prompting Chiffon her throat in an attempt to sound professional, before finally relying and explaining what her current objective is.

"Well, Aoi-kun, as a norm in this school, and in my duty as Student Council President, I am to give you a tour of the school, before leading you to your dorm room. Please follow me and listen to my instructions, okay?" Chiffon instructs, her cheery manner unfading, not even a little. Seeing that, Kazuya's suspicion of the Student Council President lightened up… _a little._

A tour of the school. If Kazuya needs to adjust well and make good use of the facilities, the time to learn how would be right now, most especially since he has a bona fide expert of the school as his escort. Seeing that it would be idiotic to reject the Student Council President's offer, Kazuya decides to accept it, eager to memorize the useful locations of the school as soon as possible.

"Alright, then. I'll be in your care for a bit, so thank you so much, Chiffon-sempai and Ticy-sempai. I'm ready to go when you two are as well." Kazuya says, before bowing down slightly. Seeing this, Chiffon then proceeds to announce the start of the tour, with her usual cheeriness.

"All right! Let's go then, Aoi-kun!"

And with that, following behind Chiffon and Ticy, Kazuya toured the whole school, all the while listening and talking with the two seniors with him, and later concluding that the two of them were actually friendly people, with dedication to their duties. However, Kazuya still felt himself creeped out by Chiffon's smiling face at every single time he looks at her.

After having toured the school and memorizing some of the most important key locations, Kazuya now has been taken to the hallway leading to the cafeteria, as the time now really calls for lunch, and that Chiffon actually had little breakfast this morning, something that Ticy scolds her for. However, the aforementioned vice president did not join them for the said lunch, as she has to finish the remaining work for Chiffon post haste.

"Say, Aoi-kun, I want to ask you something." Chiffon says out of the, earning her Kazuya's undivided attention.

"Yes? What is it, Chiffon-sempai?"

"By any chance, did you meet any long haired, blonde Pandora this morning? Or rather, tackled her?" Chiffon asks with the same cheery demeanor she usually has, somewhat creeping out Kazuya. However, as soon as he fully absorbed Chiffon's words, a sense of alarm rings in his spine. Looks like someone indeed witnessed the little fiasco he made this morning, and it is obviously his fault for not double checking the surroundings, leading unto these predicament he's in.

Kazuya had two options: First option is to lie his way out of it. A very difficult path to take, as there is the possibility that, even if he manages to convince Chiffon, Kazuya might not be able to find the alleged witness of the fiasco, and won't be able to subdue the said witness in time, before Chiffon can do a confirmation and find out the truth. And mind you, being taken for a liar is a bad option for a first impression, especially if it's the impression of the Student Council President. This might result in restrictions on Kazuya's movements, which is something that will give him a feeling so complicated.

And then, there's the second option: To tell the truth, except the part about the usage of his Stand. Although might be more effective, since he will only alter things a little, there's still the red-headed Pandora he gave a beating to, who might end up exposing Kazuya's ability, and even if it doesn't, Kazuya might still earn the ire of the higher year students. However, there lies a danger in this; Should his ability be found out, there's a large chance that the government might give an order to capture and restrain Kazuya, and in turn, will get him the worst possible end he can ever think, which is to be placed on an operation table, and get _dissected for the sake of research._

It seems that, no matter which choice he takes, Kazuya will not gain a perfect, untouched victory. Instead, he knew that he must take the choice with the least damages inflicted on him. And thus…

* * *

 _And thus, here's a cliff hanger! No, wait, it's a choice poll!_

 _Okay, dear readers, here's the thing: At this chapter, you saw that Kazuya has two options (you pick one), which are:_

 _To lie his way out. (Highly risky.)_

 _To tell the truth. (Also Highly risky.)_

 _Please leave your opinions on this story as well as your choice from the question above in the reviews box. The voting will close as soon as the next chapter is posted. The time limit for the voting is two weeks. I hope you've made your choice by then. ^_^_

 _Also, some notes about this story:_

 _The story takes place in the Freezing verse, born after the world reset by Pucci at the end of Stone Ocean, namely, one of the alternate dimensions born from the said reset, which can be accessed by Funny Valentine's stand, D4C. Apparently, this story's verse is the world where everyone (from JJBA) is still reincarnated, although named differently from their original selves, with only their appearances, and their stands being the clue to their original identity. And there's going to be a lot of them JoJo Characters, of course, since this is a crossover._

 _Also, Kazuya in this story must not only deal with the Nova and the unfriendly Pandoras, but, he will encounter Stand Users as well, and some of them are also Limiters of the Pandora's at West Genetics. There will be both good hearted ones, as well as heartless bastards, and as well as the ones turning in a new leaf after getting the crap beaten out of them._

 _The story will follow an altered version of the Main Freezing story, as the arcs that will take place are in this order: First Arc will focus on the Pandora and Stand User centered events in West Genetics, where enemies and friends are made. The second Arc will be the Bridget Siblings Arc, followed by the entire E-Pandora Arc. Then, the story will jump to the Lab 13 Sister's Arc followed by the Busters Arc and the Nova Clashes after it, as well as Kazuya's past that is now the current arc in the Manga._

 _Mind you, there will be parts that WILL be altered in the main story in this fic, as there will be all sorts of characters engaging in the story, not ONLY the Pandoras, who had more screen time and character development that placed the main story's MC into a corner of shame. Yes, even poor Satellizer._

 _Also, here's the profile for this fic's Kazuya's Stand!_

 _Stand Name: The World_

 _Stand User: Kazuya Aoi_

 _Stats:_

 _Destructive Power – A_

 _Speed – A_

 _Range – C (10 Meters MAX)_

 _Durability – A_

 _Precision – B_

 _Developmental Potential – B_

 _(Trivia: Despite having used the stand ever since he was young, Kazuya has never known The World's true abilities. Other than the overwhelming physical capabilities, he doesn't have any other usage for it…yet.)_

 _Well, until next time, dear readers!_


	2. A Bad Evening

_**Kazuya's Bizarre Adventure: Frozen World Chapter Two – "A Bad Evening filled with Chains, Part 1"**_

* * *

Deciding that telling half the truth will lessen the intensity of the consequences set for him, Kazuya takes a deep breath, before finally speaking up, with his tone faking slight nervousness.

"Well, yeah, I encountered a blonde haired Pandora this morning, and I ended up tackling her to the ground to prevent her from getting hit by a group of flying chains with pointed weights on them." Kazuya explains, with a strong look in his eyes growing as he continued speaking, "A fight is supposed to be fair, you know. Back stabbing is for cowards with no self-esteem!" Kazuya states aloud, despite being the believer of the 'stab them while they are down' kind of tactic. Chiffon gave a light hearted chuckle at his words.

"Well, I kinda agree with you there, Kazuya-kun. Combat points are to be earned with your earnest skill! But Kazuya-kun, don't go doing that next time, okay? Those weighted chains are pretty painful!"

Kazuya gave a sigh of relief upon hearing Chiffon's words. Looks like the School Council President is out of the problem…for now. Now, what he worries more is how to find the red headed twin tailed Pandora, and to try to figure out a way to shut her up, just in case she might not want to quit her report about what happened between her and Kazuya during their encounter this morning. The blond haired Pandora is no problem, Kazuya thought. He already had physical evidence from her confused face from earlier that she did not fully see what happened to the red headed Pandora, which is less problems for Kazuya.

Both Kazuya and Chiffon kept walking, heading towards the Genetic's Cafeteria, with the former being led by the school council president. They had conversations about Kazuya's daily life on the outside world, with the apparent interest being how Kazuya managed to provide himself financially all this time, especially after his sister's death, since she was the bread winner. During the conversation, Chiffon's face had a rather sincere look of concern on her face, something that confused Kazuya. If only all School Council Presidents were this caring, Kazuya thought. In all honesty and based on his experience, the President at Kazuya's previous school was quite the _"obnoxious dick"_ , as everyone at school including Kazuya would describe.

"Ah, so you took on a lot of part-time jobs ever since you were young? That's amazing!" Chiffon praised with positive surprise in her voice. Kazuya, however, was sweating on the back of his head, as the mentioned part time jobs was just a…solid lie.

" _I can't tell her that I got all my finances by cheating it off the local gambling parlors and striking it lucky at the lottery now, can I?"_ Kazuya sweat dropped as he thought that. Being a boy who believes in the saying _"Don't work hard. Work smart."_ , Kazuya had many adventures on the streets as a young boy, eventually gaining the necessary knowledge to survive and get rich as time passed. He knew that working hard is not enough. Working smart WILL get things done. And they will be done easily, too.

However, before the discussion could continue, another explosion shakes the surroundings. The hallway in front of Kazuya and Chiffon explodes, revealing a certain, familiar person. Kazuya's widened as he recognized her. With her blonde hair swinging by the air, and with the same sword-like weapon held by her right hand…

 _-Music Cue: "Xblaze -Battle Ver.-" from Xblaze Code: Embryo-_

There was no doubt, it was the same Pandora Kazuya encountered this morning. Before he could get closer and talk to her, however, a certainly familiar voice interrupts, the source being the person who just jumped from the rooftops nearby and landing on the ground, just a few meters away from the blond haired Pandora. Kazuya quickly recognizes the red hair and the twin tails the newcomer wore, making him wanting to kick his luck in the balls for such an unfortunate encounter…

"Well, well, well, looks like even after all that beat down you took, you've still got the gall to walk around like some damn queen! Trying to look tough out of pride of being the winner, _Untouchable Queen?_ "

The twin tailed red-head declares with disgust plastered on her face, in a way that was familiar to Kazuya. It was the same face he would encounter each time a sore loser would accuse him of cheating in a game of poker. Of course, Kazuya was never caught, not once. In the case of the blond Pandora he helped earlier, though…

"Still sore about losing that much? I'm pretty sure it was not my fault you had crappy stamina to begin with." The blond Pandora declares with an arrogant tone, complete with a smug face. In turn, the red haired Pandora's left eyebrow twitched, as the weighted chains took an offensive by her sides. The blond haired Pandora simply gave her enemy a blank look.

"I wonder if you can keep that damn smug on your face… _after I rip off that fucking lower jaw of yours!_ " The red-headed Pandora roared as she charges towards her enemy, rage filling out every fiber of her being. Meanwhile, the blond haired Pandora kept a calm, unflinching battle stance, as she decided to place herself on a defensive tactic.

Thirty-meters. That is the distance between the two fighting Pandoras.

Looking at the red-headed Pandora's movements and speed, it will take only three seconds for her to close the gap between her and her enemy. Those three seconds will decide the end of this fight, Kazuya concludes as he calculated the result of the rumble.

The blond-haired Pandora locks onto the enemy before her. Shoulders, arms, hips, crotch, thighs, knees. The blond Pandora aims her killing intent and focused them all at the 6 targeted areas. The red-headed Pandora dashes forward, coming closer and leaving two more seconds of preparation. The blond Pandora confronts her by also charging forward, leaving one more second.

Vim and vigor sparks as the red-headed Pandora commands her chains to have their weighted tips piece the enemy from four directions, namely upper and lower left areas, as well as vice versa. A smirk of victory forces itself onto the red-headed Pandora's lips as the tips of her chains close in on the blond Pandora…

…Only for the latter to suddenly charge forward, as the red-headed Pandora's attacks left her a very large opening in front of her! The blond Pandora then rapidly swings onto the six targeted areas she marked with her sight earlier, allowing her to swiftly and cleanly cut through the red-headed Pandora, whose arms and legs are slashed apart, leaving her central body barely alive onto the ground!

The blond Pandora looks onto the defeated enemy behind her, with her back slightly leaned backwards and both her arms resting onto her sword that's stabbed onto the ground, making her look like she was doing some sort of…eccentric pose.

"You should be grateful that I didn't cut off your spine and neck area too. Consider this mercy, Ganessa Roland." The blond Pandora declares as she lets her sword disintegrate into nothing, and leaves the area of the fight. Shocked bystanders started whispering as the blond Pandora was out of their sight. This earned Kazuya's attention, and in turn, made himself focus on hearing whatever blabber was gonna come out of the people's mouths…

"Holy crap, as expected of the Untouchable Queen!"

"She gave another one her trademark fatality, eh? How many limbs is she gonna cut this week, I wonder?"

"And the winner for today's random battle scene is…Satellizer L. Bridget!"

 _-Music Fades-_

" _I see…So the blond haired one is named Satellizer, while the twin tailed red head is Ganessa Roland._ " Kazuya muses as he watched Chiffon rush towards the scene and started shouting for the other students and Pandoras to call for the medics.

"Is this how they settle things here? Isn't this place supposed to be a military school of some sort? If it is, then…I really believe that discipline is more lacking here than in any random Kindergarten School around the whole round world. Are we supposed to fight the NOVA's with immature, emotionally unstable, and overly competitive wangst filled teenage girls and boys? Sigh…" Kazuya resisted the urge to palm his face at the results of the events before him. How in the world are humanity going to unite against the NOVAS if they even can't get along from the roots of their training, especially the Pandoras, who are humanity's last hope? How in the world are they going to fight alongside the rather enigmatic Stand Users at this rate?

For the hundredth time, Kazuya realized the headache and pain in the arse that his grandfather, Aoi Gengo, had to go through in dealing with the Chevalier, the supposedly Super-Military handling the Pandora's and the fight against the NOVA. However, from what Gengo had ranted in his drunken stupor at home, the Chevalier were no different than today's politicians: Always hungry for power, and is indiscriminate in their ways to gain it, even if it means taking out the other members of the Chevalier.

Oh, humanity, truly one-fourth a genius and three-fourths impulse-controlled dumb twats from the beginning of time, Kazuya mused to himself. Looks like saving the world is going to be a gigantic pain in the head and the ass. Non-stop.

Before he could continue degrading humans in his own little world, Kazuya sees Chiffon return from calling for help, and the latter has a rather…serious look on her face, despite appearing to be on a smiling stance. Another cold chill ran up Kazuya's spine.

"I believe that you've seen the entire fiasco, yes?" Chiffon asks Kazuya, who quickly nods his head in turn. Seeing this, the School Council President continues to speak, "Then, you should know by now what might happen if you keep interfering with Pandoras mid-fight, yes?" Chiffon says in a sweet, grim tone of voice that is obviously sending out a warning. Kazuya simply wordlessly nods. In his mind, however…Kazuya simply shook himself and reminded himself that he will do just fine in the battlefield, with both his Stand, and his other special ability…

"Alright! Now that I know you're going to obey this time, allow me to show you the way to the boy's dorms! Since your papers are still being processed, feel free to rest for the whole day today! But remember that classes will start tomorrow for you, okay, Aoi-kun?" Chiffon declares with her features having softened and lightened up a lot, returning her to her cheerful self, much to Kazuya's relief. Seriously, out of all the Student authorities he met, Chiffon was the only one that actually felt like she does have the power of authority on her position as Student Council President. It was as if…some sort of familiar sensation was present when Chiffon's around his sight, Kazuya thought.

"Well, then, please lead the way, Chiffon-san." Kazuya says, prompting to turn her back on him before saying cheerfully…

"Leave it to me!"

And with that, Kazuya followed the Student Council President to the Boy's Dorm, while having some small chat, or rather, interrogation, en route to the dorms, like Kazuya's previous schools, the serial killings reported back in his hometown a few years ago, his hobbies, his possible stash of porn, his first crush, his fetish, his favourite cup size, etc. Out of all of those, Chiffon only found out about the Kazuya's schools, the serial killings, and his hobbies, with the last one a lie. The other questions were flat out ignored.

* * *

Somewhere, in a dark, barely lighted meeting room inside a building of glass…

Sitting around a wide, round table made of blue crystal are four people, whose features are obscured by the rooms darkness. Nevertheless, these men knew each other's identities, for they are comrades in arms, having a deep trust in each other after all that they have been through together.

"So, it seems that Polnareff and Iggy isn't around to join us for this day. I don't mind the latter as he is not the planning type, but, couldn't Polnarefff at least show himself for once?"

"Oh calm down, friend. You know that he is currently sent to West Genetics Academy to hunt down a certain someone, remember?"

"Yes, I know, but…"

"Then that is it. The Pandora Killer is on the prowl, with her last sighting found in the city perimeters of West Genetic's neigboring city. Sending other Pandora's would bring too much attention. But, if it's a Stand User, however…"

"Then our little serial killer won't see Polnareff's blade flying for her neck. That is, IF she does not found out about Polnareff first. Moreover…isn't your Grandson a Stand User as well, Mr, Aoi?"

"Considering that topic, Jotaro-kun, my grandson still…hasn't really learned of his Stand's primary ability. Other than the powerful physical prowess, that is."

"…Isn't that because you didn't let Abdul finish training him, Gengo? I know that his ability supposedly causing heavy strain on new learners, but, it's NOVA he's fighting. Are you sure you'd like him to stay that way? You only had him master his Solo-Freezing!"

"Yes. For now, that is. I have reason for that. If you would just be patient, Joseph…"

"I already tried patience on Kazuha-chan's case. And look what happened! Gengo, I know why your hesitating, but, it's your grandson's life on the line here! You should at least let Jotaro teach him his Stand's Time Alter-"

"I cannot, Joseph. For now, please, trust me on this. I beg of you, my friend…"

"…Fine. However, should I deem fit to take action, you will not hinder me, right, my friend? You should know by now, that I, Joseph Joestar, really dislikes people that watch their families jump to death, especially those of my comrades! And I will do anything to stop that from happening this time, is that clear?"

"…It is clear, my friend. Thank you…"

"Oh, and concerning that, I've already sent Abdul to West Genetics."

"You…did what?!"

The meeting room met a long silence after the exchange of those words…

* * *

A loud thud echoes in the room as Kazuya closed the door of room 1885. What greeted his sight as he entered the room are two beds, each placed at the two different corners of the rather wide room. A large window on the wall with a terrace outside is what separated the two beds. On the wall along the two beds are wardrobes, each one filled with the occupant's things. On the right side of the room, just right beside the wardrobe that's supposed to be Kazuya's, is a door that leads to a leading room of sorts, which in turn is connected to a room that's a combination of a dining room and a kitchen, complete with all the utensils and furniture for such purposes.

On the spaces between the beds and the large separating window is a study table. Without wasting time, Kazuya heads for his wardrobe, looks for something atop the shelves inside, and grabs a black colored bag. From inside it, he takes out a laptop, and goes to his study table to start the device up.

"Alright, now that I'm free of all that trivial little bothers, time for a little information gathering, shall we?" Kazuya mutters to himself as he accesses the schools public information database. Normally, he would go and sniff out the "dirt" first and foremost, but, considering that he's looking for clarification of Kazuha's activities in West Genetics, he'll need to piece what he can from the already accessible information before building them along with the rather…hidden ones.

Opening the deceased Pandora's page, Kazuha's name is always on the featured article list. This was not surprising, as she contributed so many of the current generation Pandora's advanced techniques, known as the High-End Skills, and even performed a heroic sacrifice that actually shook the whole world.

 _-Music Cue: "Chaotic Beast (Long Ver.)" from Xblaze Code: Embryo-_

But, for Kazuya, however…it was not like that.

It was simply the world making use of a tool…and showing it off. That thought caused the Limiter's heart to suddenly heat up for a few seconds, before calming down and returning to a rational state.

It didn't take too long before Kazuya found the basic information page on Kazuha. Written was:

"Pandora Name: Kazuha Aoi

Volt Weapon Type: Nova Blood ( _Sword_ )

Specializations: Invented the well-known Accel Turn and Tempest Turn High-End Skills.

Date of Death: 2061, 8th Nova Clash

Limiter: Jotaro Kujo ( _Status: Alive_ )"

"If there's one person who knows sister as much as I am, and may have information more reliable than any database has to offer, it would be her Limiter, this…Kujo person." Kazuya says as he tried to remember where he heard the name of Kazuha's limiter. Back then, Kazuha would speak highly of that guy, but, she never really mentioned his name, not even once. All that Kazuya knew was that she fully entrusted her back onto that person, looking at the expression that Kazuha would have when she's talking about her ' _Favorite Back-Up._ '

"I should look up for his location…and contact information." Kazuya muttered before typing Jotaro's full name in the search bar…

"What?! This is…this is impossible!" Kazuya says as he read the results on the laptop, "All data regarding him…it's deleted? Wait…' _The rest of this information has been erased and withheld by the Speedwagon Foundation_ '. I see. So that's how it is." Kazuya sighed. If there was any organization who can hide information better than how the British could hide the real Koh-I-Noor diamond, it's the Speedwagon Foundation. Which also is part of the reason why Gengo Aoi is quite well acquainted with them, and is in fact an Honorary Member. Sneaky bastards, Kazuya thought.

"Well, I guess I will have to rely on Grandfather on this one. I should ask him on the phone next time if he's planning a visit to his ' _old friends_ ' at Speedwagon Foundation. That's the only way I can get into one of their headquarters, and maybe squeeze even the smallest scent of info on Kujo Jotaro."

Taking out his phone, Kazuya proceeds to type Jotaro's full name in a note, before putting it back into his pocket and then proceeding to turn off his laptop as well, before going over his bed and sighing as he rested his back.

"Kujo Jotaro…I will find you, and ask you of the truth of that day. The truth of the 8th Nova clash. The truth of my sister's death…I will get them out of you…Even if I will have to beat it hard out of your half-dead body! I, Kazuya, will even punch it out of you, if you'd prefer!" Kazuya declares in a deep voice as he raises his right hand and clenches it into a fist, as his heart began to burn with determination. What truly happened in Alaska…the 8th Nova clash at the year 2061…The truth of how Kazuha died…the true perpetrator and the one truly at fault…

…Kazuya swore, he will find out the truth, no matter what the cost!

 _-Music Fades-_

* * *

 _In the dark alleys of Sakurami City, a place that is the neighboring city of West Genetics' own location…_

 _A teenage girl, around 17 years of age, wearing a West Genetics Uniform, is running as fast as she can, in an attempt to escape from an assailant. There were wounds all over her body, and she appears to be carrying her volt weapons, which are twin knives. Her hair appears to be bluish-silver, and she also has a pair of bright red eyes. Her skin color is a normal, healthy skin tone._

 _As she ran, she made sure to not let her shadow come in contact with the other shadows or the shades of object or rooftops…_

… _As she discovered, in the hard way, that should her shadow come in contact with those that belonged to non-living objects, it will be her demise!_

 _However, much to her shock and fear, she ran unto a dead end. And worse, it is about to be past 12:00 now, meaning that the sun could change direction anytime, not to mention that the clouds might just cast shadows around…_

"Hah…hah…hah…damn it…" The Pandora huffed as she analysed her remaining choices. Going back the way she came from is obviously a bad idea. Fighting back is out of the question. Barely any energy is left, and thus, she can only perform four more instances of double accels. One should be enough to bring her over the rooftops.

"Well, well, looks like you're not running anywhere now, you skanky whore!" The voice of another woman rings through the alley, alarming the wounded Pandora…

 _-Music Cue: "Time of Death" from Xblaze Code: Embryo-_

Another Pandora stood at the other end of the alley, hiding herself in the shadows. From what the wounded Pandora could make out from her eyesight, her enemy seems not only to favour hiding in the shadows, but has a long ranged weapon as well, as the silhouette from afar looked like a woman carrying a bow and an arrow. Which means that the wounded Pandora is in a great disadvantage.

"Not only are you a coward for a senior, hiding in the shadows and using your peculiar non-Pandora based ability, but have a long ranged volt weapon, too?" The wounded Pandora says with grim hatred in her voice. If there was one kind of person she truly disliked, it would be cowards. To think she has been pushed to this state by a shrewd, pathetic senior whose confidence is only high when firing arrows from afar…

"This is what you get for stealing my would be Limiter… you whore. Scream out your regrets after you've started burning in hell with that cheating bastard!" The other Pandora shouted as she fires off her arrows towards the wounded Pandora. The latter in response, deflects them, only to be pushed back by the strength of the arrows, pushing her straight to the wall behind her…

…which was under a shadow of a large, round cloud.

The wounded Pandora realizes this, that she has fallen into a trap that her enemy set up. She…should've just jumped away with an accel, and yet, her own pride wouldn't let her…

"Got you! Bind her, _Scathach!_ " The other Pandora shouted as a humanoid, witch-looking stand arose from the shadows behind her enemy. The said Stand transforms into chains, quickly binding the wounded Pandora. The latter has tears coming out of her eyes as she finally gives in to despair…

"To think that…it would end this way…I'm sorry, everyone…"

However, before the enemy Pandora could fire off her arrows, a loud, booming voice of a man rang from atop one of the buildings. It was…heavily accented, sounding really French.

"Hold it right there! _Silver Chariot!_ " The man's voice exploded, before someone finally jumps from the rooftops, and is heading straight to land atop the Pandora who uses a Stand, in an attempt to stop her.

"Shit, another Stand User?!" The Pandora states in shock as she sees a Frenchman dropping onto her from above, with his sword wielding, armored Stand by his side!

"Here comes Jean-Pierre Polnareff! There shall be no escape for you, murderous _mademoiselle_!"

The sound of metal clashing against metal and a Frenchman cursing his heart out rang throughout the alley…

 _-Music Fades-_

* * *

Meanwhile, on an airplane currently on flight en route to Japan…

Mohammed Abdul was reading a magazine about Japan's mythological creatures, when his phone rang. Taking it out of his pocket, he discovers that an email containing information was just sent to him…

Opening it, a nostalgic smile writes itself on Abdul's face as he reads the said data…

For it was the current data about his former Stand trainee, Aoi Kazuya. Many memories, especially those adventures they had in the Limiter's hometown, resurfaced in Abdul's mind.

The hunt for the Stand-using squirrel with four testicles and nine tails, rampaging and scheming Japanese mythological creatures that they fought using their Stands and wits, their contribution in the hunt of the Stand-using serial killer, their shock that Kazuya was dating a yandere Yuki-onna and the time he was almost taken to their snow village to be their communal husband, the discovery that Kazuya's freezing field can affect enemy Stands…and so many others more.

"…Heh, one never really gets too old for this things. The curses of being born with a Stand…it does have both positive and negative effects on one's life and daily routine, indeed."

Abdul smiled as he looked out the plane's window, wondering about the future's events…

* * *

 _At night, in the Limiter's Dormitory of West Genetics…_

Kazuya bolted up from his bed in surprise as he heard the door of his room open. What greeted his sight was a Limiter, who seems around his age.

 _-Music Cue: "MEGYAN" from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle-_

He wears a cowboy hat on his head, for some reason. He appears to have blond hair, a pair of blue eyes, and wears the typical West Genetics uniform for limiters, only without the same modifications that Kazuya's had. A look of surprise crosses his face as he saw Kazuya.

"Ah, you're the roommate Chiffon-san told me about?" The cowboy limiter asks, only to induce a blank look from Kazuya.

"Do I look like the monthly maintenance personnel to you?" Kazuya, in a blunt manner, replies to the cowboy Limiter. The latter quickly looks like he panics, waving his hands in front of him.

"No, no, of course not! I was, uhh…curious!"

" _Curious about what? The color of my underwear?_ " Kazuya mentally face-palmed as he decides to introduce himself first, so that he can finally be done with the trivial requirement of having to flap his gums just to tell people his name, "…My name is Aoi Kazuya. What's yours?"

"I'm Arthur Crypton! Nice to meet ya, Kazuya!" Arthur proceeds to reach out with his right hand after speaking, asking for a hand shake. Kazuya, seeing this and seeing no reason to refuse, accepts it.

"Nice to meet you as well, Arthur. Let's get along well from now on, shall we?" Kazuya says as he shook hands with his new roommate. However, before Arthur could reply, the door slams open…

…Revealing Ganessa.

"Arthur~! I brought you and your new roommate dinner! Get along with…him…?!" The red-headed Pandora's eyes widened as she recognized her boyfriend's new roommate. Kazuya, in turn, palms his face in frustration as he realizes that free dinner just flew of his hands. The fact that Ganessa non-chalantly busts into their room and even sweet-calls Arthur can only mean one thing…

…His roommate is most obviously, Ganessa's Limiter. And the Pandora herself...is...all healed up!

Pandora's regeneration methods are bizarre indeed, Kazuya thought.

"Haahhh…Did I burn someone's dog in the incinerator during my past life or something? My current life…is one big mess right now…" Kazuya muttered as he starts to feel the rising hostility from the red-headed Pandora carrying groceries at the door of his room…causing him to ready his Stand, The World!

 _-Music Fades-_

* * *

 _ **Well, second Chapter's done! Sorry for the short length.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews section. They really help a lot!**_

 _ **Till next time.**_


End file.
